


【盾冬】What have you done?

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 有些其他宇宙的Steve Rogers，聽說了在某個宇宙的某部電影的劇情，焦慮不已。





	【盾冬】What have you done?

**Author's Note:**

> （（（（復聯4劇透注意））））
> 
> （（（（復聯4劇透注意））））
> 
> （（（（復聯4劇透注意））））
> 
> （（（（復聯4劇透注意））））
> 
> （（（（復聯4劇透注意））））  
> 寫了一個多盾宇宙的設定，在他們聽說復聯4的結尾好像是什麼樣子的時候，衝過來質問復4盾，順便罵那個假如ＯＯＣ的他一頓。  
> 其他盾都用電影當作代號指稱，豆芽就是豆芽，復4盾直接用「Steve」。  
> 復4結局採用了弁天太太的想法，這也是目前為止我最愛的一版XDDDD
> 
> 醜話說在前，要脫粉盾冬的或是覺得復4就是那個意思的不用過來跟我講，  
> 因為我也不想聽，我只會覺得你就是個ky。  
> 要吃盾冬的就還是姐妹，大家一起吃，  
> ky的直接拉黑，就這樣。  
> 

跟自己吵架是最困難的，Steve Rogesr真心明白。

 

『我收到了從各宇宙傳過來的一些消息，我很震驚，我不能理解，我真的需要你好好解釋。』復3盾穩穩地坐在椅子上，皺起的眉頭中是深刻的紋路，剛剛經過大戰的他還很疲倦，但是這件事他非常需要親自過來處理：『好好說清楚，你做了什麼？』  
隊3盾看起來有點焦躁：『他們說Bucky順利解除洗腦密碼了，我們會好好地待在瓦坎達，難道不是這樣嗎？為什麼Bucky很難過？到底發生什麼事？你做了什麼？』  
『我想要他陪我到時間盡頭，你倒是好，一瞬間就把時間盡頭拉到現在，是不是還要給你掌聲鼓勵？你做了什麼啊？』隊2盾已經大概知道事情的發展，還沈浸在得而復失的憂傷中的他，對眼前這個Steve可能做出的事情完全不能理解。  
『我不知道誰是Peggy Carter，但他們說你讓Bucky很傷心，你到底做了什麼？』豆芽倒是最生氣的一個，有時候Steve都會驚訝自己當年那小小的身板竟然有這麼強大的氣勢。

『可以冷靜聽我說話嗎？』Steve嘆了一口氣：『事情不是你們想的那樣。』  
『所以你究竟他媽的做了什麼啊？？？』其他所有盾一齊怒吼，Steve覺得自己耳朵都要被震破了。

 

『我是有一個小小的遺憾，總覺得欠了那個女孩一個承諾，當我有這個機會彌補時，我確實想要去做。』Steve環顧所有人，大家都沈默了，只有豆芽眉頭皺得更深。趕在豆芽開口前，Steve又接著說：『Bucky也知道，他接受的，他贊同我的！』  
『他是真心接受嗎？』隊2盾遲疑地問，Steve立刻點頭：『真的！』  
『我懷疑。』豆芽哼了一聲，Steve吐了一口氣但沒有回應。  
『你有沒有裝得要死不活逼他？』隊3盾提出質疑，Steve翻了個白眼：『我絕對沒有！』  
『那我得到的那些消息是怎麼回事？』復3盾繼續問，Steve說明：『事實上，我們是有一個計畫，我想把盾交給Sam，我認為他是繼任美國隊長的優秀人選，而我跟Bucky，我們想要環遊世界過兩人生活，最好是在無人知曉也沒人會來打擾我們的情況下⋯⋯我真的太累了，Bucky也是。』

『所以，我們故意誘導外人以為我回到過去和別人結婚，然後直到變老才回來，順便以「我已經是個老人」為藉口，把盾交給Sam，然後我跟Bucky就可以自在逍遙⋯⋯咳，總之，我回到過去只是順便跳了一隻舞，以及偷偷請人幫我畫了老妝，這點我承認我們有點壞，但我真的沒有做別的事！我保證！』Steve語氣誠懇地說。  
『Sam現在是否感覺自己交友不慎？』隊2盾嘴角微彎地問。  
『是有那麼一點。』Steve憋著笑回答。  
『那個什麼戒指又是什麼情況？』隊3盾再問。

 

Steve還沒回答，一個屋內眾人都相當熟悉的沙啞嗓音在他們背後響起。

「Stevie？你在跟誰講話？有客人嗎？」Bucky揉著眼睛從房間裡走出來，只穿著一件寬鬆的長T-shirt蓋到大腿，似乎是剛睡醒的模樣。  
所有美國隊長同時起身，一齊湧上，把Bucky團團圍住。

『Bucky？Bucky？』復3盾不但說話還一邊上手摸，剛才失去Bucky不久的他眼眶一下子就紅了：『所以我能救你回來的對嗎？我做得到的是不是？』  
隊3盾輕巧地把復3盾擠開，一把將Bucky抱進懷裡親親他的額頭：『你最近如何？現在身體都好了吧？他們說洗腦詞已經順利解除了，感謝Shuri⋯⋯我很快就可以回去看你了⋯⋯』  
『你在哪裡？Buck？你之前去了哪？』隊2盾直接把隊3盾推開，急匆匆地問：『我一直找你，我找了好多地方⋯⋯你安全嗎？九頭蛇是不是還在追殺你？告訴我你在哪，拜託⋯⋯』  
『Buck。』豆芽無論站在哪，Bucky的目光總是會第一個投向他，只要他知道自己在：『你還好嗎？』

「我⋯⋯我現在挺好的。」Bucky緩聲回答，又立刻蹙起眉：「我才要擔心你好不好，你最近有感冒嗎？有發燒嗎？你跑來這裡有帶氣管擴張劑嗎？」  
『沒⋯⋯但我很快就回去了，我真的沒事。』豆芽說，Bucky仍抬起手熟練地去測他的額溫，作為第一個被Bucky主動碰的Steve，其他人都投來了相當不善的眼光。

Steve Rogers會在意這種眼光嗎？  
當然不會。

 

『可以請你們不要未經我或他同意，隨手亂摸我的丈夫嗎？』Steve被擠在最外圍，臉色相當不悅。  
『什麼丈夫？』除了Steve和復3盾之外的所有其他Steve都同時提問，Bucky笑起來：「我啊，我們在瓦坎達結婚的。」  
他舉起左手，銀色的亮光閃耀在他的無名指：「請T’challa特地幫我做的，才能套在振金臂上。」  
『所以連那個戒指也是誤導計畫的一部分？』隊2盾恍然大悟，Steve點點頭：『就是這樣。』

 

屋內一陣沈默，Bucky好奇地在所有人之間來回張望：「發生什麼事讓你們都跑來？」  
『只是來看看他有沒有欺負你。』隊3盾說，他已經舉起盾牌，準備離開，把握時間去找他的Bucky，臨走前又回過頭：『記得，Buck，如果有個Steve Rogers想為了別人惹你傷心，那肯定是假的，別上當。』  
『如果他裝死不認，你就往他頭上狠狠一砸，看他能不能清醒點，別手軟。』復3盾再緊緊地抱了抱Bucky：『我走了，我會帶你回來，別怕。』  
『真的不能告訴我你在哪裡？』隊2盾又問了一遍，神情失落，Bucky抱歉地搖搖頭：「我們不能改變時間線，Steve。」隊2盾摟了摟Bucky的肩膀，示意自己不在意：『那我得把握時間去找你了，希望很快能見到你。』他停了停，竟紅了耳根：『我愛你，Buck。我發過誓下次見到你時一定會告訴你。』  
『我其實可以再待一下，只是估計很快Bucky就要來找我了，我們要去遊樂園。』豆芽伸手輕撫Bucky的手臂，難掩心疼：『我是個混蛋，Buck，但我不會當個笨蛋。』

 

很快的屋子又回復了平靜，Steve望著Bucky，微微一笑：『現在你信了吧？』  
Bucky轉過頭看著自己的Steve：「信什麼？」  
『我在每個時間點，每個空間，每個宇宙，都一直愛你。』Steve慎重地說，輕輕把Bucky拉進懷裡。

人生有些事是額外驚喜，有些事卻是組成份。  
沒有你的人生，不是我的人生。


End file.
